<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden隐藏 by Blackhood7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379741">Hidden隐藏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhood7/pseuds/Blackhood7'>Blackhood7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhood7/pseuds/Blackhood7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny发现V有特殊的癖好</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden隐藏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V总是在隐藏自己。<br/>  Johnny初次发现这个是在V约了那个凶巴巴的公司女人的时候。<br/>  “我还想看看你的纹身呢”，这种傻逼短信一看就知道是要干嘛。<br/>  如果不是V长得还可以，恐怕约一个只见过两次的公司女人只会被捆住手脚拿去沉到冰冷的湖底，他的胆子还真是不小。<br/>  Johnny嘲讽了V，说他色胆包天失去理智，对方也只是耸耸肩，说了句“你不懂，我觉得她挺喜欢我的”，一副欠揍的样子。<br/>  稍微有点超出Johnny的预料，女人竟然同意了，约了V来到一个隐蔽而破旧的小旅馆开房。<br/>  虽然银手可以开放自己的感官，跟着V一起爽爽，可他毕竟没有这种变态的爱好，于是他站在墙角，从第三人的角度冷漠地看着另一个墙角。<br/>  他也不知道这是什么原理，虽然他在v的脑子里，却可以像一个真正的幽灵那样走来走去，也许人的灵魂本来就是数据。<br/>  V很快脱了个精光，掏出那个Johnny认为长得有点小的玩意儿，对着女人就是一顿干，一看就知道这人平时缺少性生活，不但愣头青，还挺饥渴。<br/>  还得感谢V早上吃的阻断药，不然他会沉浸在V无聊的技术带来的羞愧感中难以自拔。<br/> 不得不说，Johnny感觉V的屁股还不错，挺翘的，也难怪那女的一进门就摸V的屁股。<br/>  但是后来的走向大大超出了他的预料，在V射了一发躺着不动的时候，那女人突然从她精致的皮包里掏出两根玩意儿，对，就是扭扭街的性偶会用的那种东西。<br/>  Johnny本能地感觉到有危险，可他只是个电子幽灵，又做不了什么，只见那女人戴着指套的手指毫不留情地插入V的屁股，V发出一声变了调的呻吟，有润滑液的指套很快开拓了他的内部，紧接着带着震动的棒子就插入了他的体内。<br/>  Johnny努力封闭的感官，再次感谢阻断剂，这对他不是什么难事，可是V越来越大声的呻吟一刻不停地传到他的耳朵里。<br/>  “啊，嗯，嗯…”<br/>  如果不是Johnny是直的，他会被这声音给喊硬了。<br/>  女人用震动棒有节奏地操V，差不多的时候又换成了双头龙，V拉着女人的手主动摆动下体把自己往棒子上送，一男一女叫的声音令人脸红耳赤，Johnny这时候才发现，他心里连抽烟都不会的乖孩子V，竟然有着如此低俗的一面。<br/>  最后两人结束了，V又射了出来，女人甩下他潇洒地离开，只剩下情侣大床上浑身无力的V和那两根棒子。<br/>  “卧槽，V，你他妈真会玩。”<br/>  Johnny看到V把那根震动棒擦擦干净，收到了包里，“干嘛，你还想拿回去玩？”<br/>  “你变态吧！傻逼，偷看别人上床？”V赶忙捂住自己还湿漉漉的下体，双颊难得的一片赤红。<br/>  “有你变态？被塑料棍子操，叫得比性偶还响，这整栋旅馆都要被你吵醒了。”<br/>  “滚你妈的。”V握着那根嗡嗡震的藤津伪器，往Johnny身上抽，可他无法打中一个电子幽灵。<br/>  “操，你看看你的样子，笑死我了，眼泪都被操出来了。”<br/>  V浅色的眼睛一片湿润，难得地流露出一点脆弱神态，可是下一秒这双眼睛就瞪着Johnny，让Johnny想到了受伤的狗，看着可怜，一靠近没准会被咬掉手指头。<br/>  V似乎觉醒了一些奇怪的癖好，又或者他一直有这种嗜好但Johnny没发现，他还真的把藤津伪器拿回去当武器了，平时装得一本正经，每次他把这根假屌抽出来打人都会对敌人造成极大的羞辱，敌人破口大骂的时候V似乎乐在其中，有一次他甚至说要拿这根东西把亚当重锤给抽死。<br/>  不过Johnny没怎么考虑重锤屈辱的死相，他不觉得重锤真会死于假屌，他看到V握着那根棒子的时候想到的全是V那晚被操得流泪的样子。</p><p>  第二次他发现V隐藏了己，是在他对直男表现出超然兴趣的时候。<br/>  V对那个条子表现出来了极大的耐心，不过就是接委托遇到了，后来还上赶着给人帮忙，自来熟地拉家常，活像认识别人已经三五年了。<br/>  Johnny当然知道是为了什么，V把他那些不入流的超梦都收了起来，但床上依然有本暴露的猛男杂志，V在睡觉中时不时梦到有猛男把他操得快昏迷过去。<br/>  V确实有低俗的爱好，他不但喜欢被人打屁股，还喜欢被人卡着脖子操到翻白眼，有时候他也会操操别人，不过被他操的人在他的妄想里是扭扭街性偶的体型，而不是什么猛男，真是脆弱的自尊。<br/>  只是最近那个叫瑞弗的条子偶尔会替代那些杂志猛男的位置，把V在梦里操得昏天黑地。<br/>  Johnny对“小流氓V有警察性幻想”这件事极为唾弃，他说条子要占V的便宜，V竟然很幼稚地和他争辩：“瑞弗是好人！”，大概已经准备好给条子奉献自己的一切，包括为爱做0。<br/>  后来他实在被V没完没了的春梦折磨到忍无可忍，就算是超梦，老是一样的内容也会看到吐，于是他跑到V的梦境里对V大喊：“老子受不了你这青少年荷尔蒙了，赶紧去扭扭街找个男人吧！”<br/>  V被吓得早泄，在床上躺着射了一裤子，醒来就对Johnny臭骂一顿，然后到卫生间洗他的旧54短裤。<br/>  只可惜他们都想错了，瑞弗对V真没有那种意思。<br/>  他们一起做了饭，一起陪孩子玩，乔斯就差没有直接说“你们在一起吧”，Johnny感觉到V的情绪，他觉得喜悦、放松、温暖……几乎所有V所追求的家的感觉此时都得到了。<br/>  但是后面的情节急转直下，V想趁着水塔上两人亲密的气氛亲上一口，但被推开了。<br/>  “呃……V，你听我说，我……”<br/>  “别说了…我懂的。”<br/>  V的表情慌乱片刻又立马镇定下来，但Johnny能感觉到V这时候尴尬得就要从水塔上跳下去了。<br/>  V装作没事发生，狠狠喝了一顿，把自己灌得七荤八素，如果不是Johnny短暂接管了身体，他根本没法从水塔上下来。<br/>  两个大男人把浴室吐得一塌糊涂，V差点吐脏自己的宝贝潮鞋，乔斯无奈地帮他们清扫，又把V扶到兰迪的拖车里，V趴到床上昏睡了过去。<br/>  他没做梦，但那种喝醉的头痛折磨着Johnny的“灵魂”，V看起来糟糕极了，因为喝醉而涨红的脸颊让他看起来像是刚经历一场窒息性高潮。<br/>  “操他妈的性高潮。”Johnny想，“我他妈怎么又想到性高潮？”<br/>  他觉得烦躁，V喝酒时候那种胸口发闷的悲伤情绪源源不断地传到他的脑子里，让他想对那条子大骂一顿，顺便骂一下V这个自作多情的傻逼。<br/>  可是他想了片刻，也许是那种令人窒息的悲伤影响了他的思绪，他什么嘲讽的话也想不出来，于是他躲到V的脑子里，想着那双喝醉后湿润的绿色眼睛睡着了。</p><p>  一大清早，V晕头晕脑地让德拉曼载回家了，他吃了点外卖早餐，准备洗个澡再睡个舒服的回笼觉。<br/>  浴室的热水蒸腾在他的四周，可是温热的水冲刷不了昨晚持续到现在的尴尬和无力。<br/>  “啊……”V仰头迎接着热水，难得地放松下来。<br/>  肯定是因为Johnny，要不是他一在耳边逼逼什么“占便宜”之类的暧昧话语，自己怎么会头脑一热做出那么唐突的事情来。<br/>  “这也怪我？你俩就算不亲嘴看着也像是在约会。”<br/>  电子幽灵突然出现在V的身侧，把他吓了一跳。<br/>  “给点隐私好不好，没看到我在洗澡吗？”<br/>  V朝Johnny推了一把，V可以碰到他，这让Johnny朝后退了几步，可对方的脸上毫不尴尬，反而流露出促狭的嘲笑神色。<br/>  “身材不错，就是脑袋不好使，下面小了点。”<br/>  Johnny朝V的下体不怀好意地瞟了一眼，吹了一下口哨。<br/>  “去你妈的。”<br/>  V被这样一看之后害臊和愤怒涌上心头，洗澡的兴致全无，关掉了热水给自己围上了浴巾，索性坐在沙发边看起电视。<br/>  “你要谈谈吗？”Johnny再次出现，坐在他的身侧，离得有些不自然地近。<br/>  “谈什么？”<br/>  “昨天的事，你差点从塔上跳下来了。”<br/>  “算了吧，我不想说，这也不是第一次。”<br/>  V看到Johnny似乎在镜片后挑了挑他的眉毛。<br/>  “在亚特兰大的时候？”<br/>  “靠，你都看我记忆了，还问什么？”<br/>  “我想听你自己说说，这不一样。”  Johnny的胳膊搭在V身后的沙发背上，他如果是个活人，V就能感觉到他吹来的吐息。<br/>  “行吧……”V往后挪了一些，他可不想看起来是被银手抱在怀里。“在亚特兰大，我本来过得还不错。”<br/>  “嗯哼。”<br/>  “我没加帮派，但是和有个帮派的老大关系挺好的，我们时不时喝喝酒，在一起聊一聊。直到……我又喝懵了，说我挺喜欢他的。”<br/>  V撇了撇嘴，装作满不在乎的表情，可是Johnny没有忽略他抱起来的胳膊，那是一种自我保护的姿势。<br/>  “后来他就到处说，我是个贱婊，想当他的婊子之类的。然后我就回来了。”<br/>  他省略了关键的内容。Johnny想。<br/>  Johnny在记忆中看到了后面的内容，那个男人说的话可比这过分不知道多少倍，几个不懂事的流氓拿这个调侃V，被他胖揍一顿，后来V干脆卸了那男人的胳膊，塞到他嘴里，当然，遭到了整个帮派的追杀。<br/>  “你知道吗？你要是觉得不服气，可以把他们帮派所有人灭了。”Johnny安慰他。<br/>  “那是现在，以前我就是菜鸟，操，越想越生气。”V给自己灌了一口可乐，捏坏了易拉罐。<br/>  “那等我们的事情解决了，你可以再回去，怎么说呢，打到你爽为止？”<br/>  “那还行。”V朝Johnny露出一个微笑，这让他的脸颊显得更稚气了几分，“亚特兰大风光挺不错的，空气也更好，等我们的事情解决……”<br/>  他忽然又住了嘴，绿眼睛黯淡下来，Johnny安慰道：“没事，只要找到奥特，一切都可以解决的。只不过你接下来的日子可不要继续在直男身上浪费时间了。”<br/>  V被他逗得又笑了起来。</p><p>  后来的事情超出他们的意料，奥特远没有他们想得那么有人性。<br/>  她利落地把两人用灵魂杀手拆分重组，把所有荒坂安保人员和技术人员变成烤脑花，又准备吞噬神舆里的灵魂。<br/>  Johnny想，如果早知道她的主要目的是突破黑墙，而V还是只能活六个月，他也许会选择什么也不做，就这么在V身上粘六个月，他承认自己有点自私。<br/>  现在……<br/>  现在他什么也感觉不到，没有V的思绪，没有V的快乐，没有V的痛苦，什么也没有。<br/>  就好比他自己，忙活到最后，发现什么也没有。<br/>  V一次次跳出来阻止他，声音带着哭腔，推搡他，拉扯他，就像Johnny第一次出现时对V做得那样。<br/>  “别忘了我……”<br/>  最终V阻拦不了他，只好给他最后的乞求。<br/>  于是他穿过黑墙，陷入沉睡。</p><p>  “嘿，嘿，醒醒，听得到吗？Johnny·银手？”<br/>  “他动了！他动了，卧槽……”<br/>  两个人吵闹的声音在他耳边炸开，吵得他睡不着。<br/>  可是为什么会觉得吵？赛博空间里是0和1，是虚无，这里比坟地还安静，为什么会觉得吵？<br/>  于是他动了动，睁开了双眼。这不是他在V脑子里时那样虚拟地“睁开双眼”，他是真的睁开了眼睛，被强光刺激得双目发痛，两个人影低头看着他，在他眼前晃来晃去。<br/>  过了好一阵他终于适应了光线，眼前的人一个是个十五六岁的少年，另一个是他见过的，V曾经救下的名为南昌勋的黑客。<br/>  “我这是……”<br/>  他的声音嘶哑，嗓子被塞住了，就像是演唱会后嗓子劈了叉许久没说话的那种感觉。<br/>  南昌勋朝他点点头，“你动动，试一试，新身体可能还需要适应。鬼怪小子，把他扶起来。”<br/>  “我不是你的小跟班。”少年嘟囔着扶Johnny坐了起来，他低头看着自己的双手，两只手都是肉的，看不到他自己的银手。<br/>  他在一具新身体里，一具没有银手的身体里，这让他瞬间想到了一种可能，他是不是已经替代了V的意识？<br/>  “V？！V在哪里？！”他试图站到地上，但是双腿完全使不上劲，他脚下一滑差点摔倒，少年连忙扶住了他。<br/>  “别紧张，他在浴缸里，还在和你女朋友聊天呢。”<br/>  他这才注意到南昌勋身边的浴缸，放满了冰块，V躺在里头，只露了插着线的半个脑袋。<br/>  “V！”他趴在浴缸边，用新生的手指触摸V的脸颊，温暖的，柔软的，没有什么比这更真实的了。<br/>  看到这感人的一幕，鬼怪小子的脸色变得古怪起来，“呃，我之前还说他俩应该和我俩挺像的，一个年轻有才的黑客和一个暴脾气老头，现在看来我说错了，他俩有点……呃。”<br/>  南昌勋没理解他的意思，“那是当然，V比你靠谱多了，我也不是暴脾气老头。”<br/>  “看来你不懂。”鬼怪小子给眼前的场景拍了张照，并且命名为“有史以来最感人至深的基情场面”。</p><p>  新的克隆身体用着和以前没区别，V找生物技术接了点大活，又把Johnny导入回到芯片，插进了空壳的脑袋里。<br/>  不得不说，企业战争里克隆人技术失踪很多年了，连肢体银行也分崩离析，也亏V能想起来用Johnny埋在垃圾堆里的DNA来克隆的法子。<br/>  “没人继续研究不代表完全失传吧？”<br/>  南希一边说一边摸摸他的新银手，这下没有把肉手换成义体，只是戴了一个机械臂外套，纳米技术，又轻又薄像皮肤一样覆盖在肉手上，启动之后打起人来和重锤似的，V这回可下了血本。<br/>  “如果你没有银手就要改名叫Johnny·肉手了。”<br/>  丹妮嘲笑了他，又和他喝起酒来。<br/>  乐队再次重组，他把克里踢出去了，那小子离开乐队可以更好，只是他还没找到新吉他手，克里还是得参加他的复出表演。亨利被他毒打了一顿，勉强同意不再找丹妮的麻烦，试着开始和他一样不再那么混蛋。<br/>  他们首次的复出演出当然是大获成功，来生快被挤爆了。<br/>  “早知道应该找个大点的场子。”他举起手里以他自己的名字命名的酒，给克莱尔敬了一杯。<br/>  克里请了全场的人喝酒，众人围着他欢呼，现场瞬间成了克里的个演。<br/>  “看到你喝酒的样子，我知道V那天看起来怎么那么奇怪了。”克莱尔又给他倒了三杯，放在桌上一字排开，“真奇怪，你在他脑子里跟我说话，可现在你又在我眼前，活生生的。”<br/>  “V呢？你没叫他吗？”来生的女王推开亨利，从Johnny手里抢过酒杯。“Johnny，他可是拼命把你救回来的，你有良心没有。”<br/>  “我叫了，他爱来不来，电话也没人接，你说他是怎么回事？这段时间一直不怎么搭理我。”<br/>  几个女人面面相觑，朝他露出讥讽的笑容。<br/>  “你们那么笑是什么意思？”<br/>  “瞧瞧，是谁在说这种话呢？”南希点了根烟，故意朝他脸上吐，嘲弄地看着他。<br/>  “V挺不错的，他看不上你可真是太好了。”<br/>  “罗格，你这是什么意思？”<br/>  克里隔着几个人拿麦克风朝他喊：“喜欢就去追，别跟个怂逼似的，硬一回吧！”<br/>  “操！”Johnny这下反应过来了，“老子不喜欢男的！”<br/>  “傻逼！你骗鬼呢？”亨利已经醉了，话也说不清楚，他挥舞着手臂号召周围的人燥起来，音乐声很大，配合着人们的欢呼，瞬间掩盖了Johnny回嘴那句“你才傻逼”。<br/>  “你该去找找他，今天也是他的大日子。”克莱尔拒绝再给Johnny倒一杯，只是用一种类似命令的语气告诉他，怎么回事，在来生工作还能被罗格传染？<br/>  “什么？”<br/>  “被孤儿院捡到的日子，相当于生日？他现在可能在威尔斯家吃饭。”<br/>  “操。”Johnny这下真的觉得自己是傻逼。<br/>  他再也没管人群，冲了出去，直接去了野狼酒吧。</p><p>  V确实在野狼，正躺在沙发上呼呼大睡，浑身的酒气。<br/>  Johnny把他送回家，轻车熟路地开了公寓的门，脱开V的外套之后，他发现V穿了一件2020年武侍巡演的纪念T恤，当时在他自己的死忠粉那里买的，V穿上有些小，此时这衣服被酒水弄湿了，贴在青年的胸口，更是勾勒出丰厚的胸肌线条。<br/>  那个算塔罗牌的女孩在他临走前说了些意味不明的话，什么“V还有生日愿望，他还给自己列了个清单”之类的。<br/>  “你的小脑瓜里都在想什么呢？”他摸了摸青年毛茸茸的脑袋，把V的T恤卷了起来，帮他擦干湿透的胸口，又怕湿T恤会让V感冒，干脆整件脱了下来，给他盖上被子。<br/>  行了。这他妈真不像他会干的事情。<br/>  他看着V，这感觉的确很奇特。<br/>  以前V睡觉的时候他经常会用V的身体出来，坐在电脑前抽烟，看看那些无聊的邮件，V会抱怨说他把家里搞得一团糟，但还是给他买了个烟灰缸，让他起码别把地板弄脏了。<br/>  他会用V的身体半夜逛一逛，俯瞰夜之城，摸摸猫，在镜子前用V的脸挤眉弄眼，故意摆出一些怪异的表情来娱乐他自己。<br/>  “复活”之后他总是想到V，可是他什么都感觉不到。从前他总是觉得自己被黑暗困住，当他醒来时一想到自己和V在一起，巨大的放松感就会把他包围。<br/>  最近他总是从梦里醒来，在梦里他又回到了灵魂牢笼，那里只有黑暗，阴冷，从梦中挣扎醒来时，只有一个陌生的天花板，陌生的吊灯，糟透了，那里不是V的公寓，也没有V。<br/>  他会打电话给V，可是V总是说在忙，瞎聊几句就挂了，尽管他不想承认，可这让他有些不安。<br/>  现在，V就在他眼前，而他依然能在屋里感受到屋里的温度，像个活人一样可以碰到所有东西。<br/>  这种感觉说不出地美妙，他触摸着V的脸颊，感受温热的肌肤，觉得自己几乎要对这个动作上瘾。<br/>  “喜欢就去追，别跟个怂逼似的。”克里的声音在他脑子里一下子炸开，连同那些有关V的记忆。<br/>  消化了一切之后他只得无奈地承认：唉，看来罗格总是对的。<br/>  他自然而然地接受了这回事，毕竟要他忽视自己这么多天来因为看不到V而产生的不安也不大可能。<br/>  “你说说，为什么其他男人可以，就不能是我？”他盯着V的脸颊，期待他坐起来讥讽自己，可是V只是沉睡。<br/>  在V身体里的时候他没感觉到V对他有什么不可告人的情感，只是偶尔感叹几句“还挺帅”，多的半点都没有，看来这局还没打他已经输完了，甚至都没有开口，算得上是Johnny·银手有史以来的最大失败。<br/>  Johnny觉得有些说不出地烦躁，他又在屋里逛了起来。<br/>  V是一个会打扫的家伙，但现在他的家里一团糟，捏扁了的空罐子和没洗的衣服直接扔到了地上，那些色情杂志摊在桌上，数量多了不少但是看起来没翻几页，沙发里还有一堆超梦，普通的、色情的，什么都有，唯一打开了的是《深海狂鲨2》。沙发角落里还有根刚打开包装的假屌，他记得以前V嘲笑过这东西，说是某个超梦明星推出的产品，挤一下会出来可食用的仿真精液，其实就是白巧克力加工的。<br/>  Johnny坐回电脑桌前，那烟灰缸没扔，里面有一支才抽了几口的烟，旁边还有艾芙琳的烟盒。<br/>  这让他有点意外了，他知道V是不抽烟的，还对他说“抽烟就是为了装逼，还很臭”。是什么让V也开始抽烟了？<br/>  他点开V的邮件，除了房租，还有一些别的信息。</p><p>发件人：V<br/>收件人：南昌勋<br/>记得我吗？我是V。我有个大活需要找几个信得过的黑客，说是大活但其实也不复杂，我进网络时候需要有人帮我操作，这事对我非常重要，你有空吗？见面聊</p><p>发件人：紫月—云顶俱乐部<br/>收件人：V<br/>请问您对定制的上门服务还满意吗？<br/>订单信息：蓝天—头发改为金色</p><p>发件人：医生<br/>后缀：生物技术<br/>收件人：V<br/>您确定要使用这个纳米修复技术吗？该项目费用是70万欧元一月。<br/>—————————<br/>V：<br/>没关系，我有钱。<br/>—————————<br/>医生：<br/>一个疗程过去了，您的感觉如何？<br/>—————————<br/>V：<br/>比以前好多了，已经不吐血了，谢谢。</p><p>  没什么新的信息，除了找性偶，其他都是V已经告诉他的，Johnny也不管什么侵犯隐私，直接抽出他新配的线，插到了V的身上，打开他的信息箱。</p><p>  朱迪<br/>你还好吗？<br/>                    —还行吧，就是越来越烦躁了<br/>还是因为上次说的事情吗？<br/>                    —是啊，我现在天天想着他，感觉自己得病了:(</p><p>  “操。”Johnny觉得不太妙了，这小子这下又是看上谁了，十有八九又是一个肌肉男。</p><p>朱迪<br/>你怎么都不去找他呢？<br/>                   —我怕我去了之后看到他抱着美女喝酒，那会让我觉得自己很可笑。我知道他不喜欢男的，真想把他从我脑子里抠出来<br/>别这么说，那你打算怎么办？<br/>                  —我想离开几天，玩一玩，放松一下<br/>那你要来我这里散心吗？离开也许会让你感觉好些<br/>                  —当然，你发给我的照片收到了，风景很美，可是帕南叫我去他们那里几天，索尔有台新车要给我;)<br/>随时等着你:D心烦的时候和我多聊聊好吗？你不是唯一一个爱上直人的，相信我，你会遇到合适的</p><p>  Johnny气得差点把线拔了，他一直讨厌那个超梦妞，不是让V做这做那，就是让他泡有毒废料，现在倒好，还要让V到远离夜之城的地方跟她散心，操。还有什么“合适的”，他和V是7x24小时待在一起，他觉得他自己就很合适。<br/>  那个男的到底是谁？<br/>  他忍着不耐烦接着点开信息。</p><p>米斯蒂<br/>明天你想做什么呢？<br/>                  —想做的事情太多了，不知道从哪里开始。<br/>列一个清单怎么样？给自己放一天假，把所有事情做完<br/>                  —听起来不错，而且我想给你看看<br/>好啊，没准我还能给你点建议。<br/>                  —愿望清单：早上睡懒觉，看超梦，去巴里家逗猫，中午到乔斯家吃饭，打靶，买东西，买新款的潮鞋，你懂的。看老维和你，去威尔斯家吃晚饭<br/>就这样吗？不去坐过山车了？你上次不是说很浪漫吗？<br/>                  —一个人去就不浪漫了，还挺傻的:(<br/>那看电影呢？晚上你还有空不是吗？你上次说这个也挺浪漫的<br/>                  —也是不想一个人去<br/>V，你懂我的意思，今天他有事不行就明天，他不会总在忙吧<br/>                  —他不忙，是我告诉他我在忙，我也不想约他，那样太傻了<br/>为什么？<br/>                  —不知道，我就是觉得自己突然发现感情变质了就很奇怪，他也会觉得很奇怪的，还不如保持现在这样<br/>                  —别担心，我想我只是还不习惯没有他的生活，我迟早会习惯的<br/>可是有时候机会稍纵即逝，你不试试怎么知道呢？我想我们还是谈谈吧，晚上见。</p><p>克里<br/>你人呢？我怎么没看到？<br/>                  —今天不行，抱歉<br/>我知道你很忙，可这是武侍的复出演出！你知道这意味着什么<br/>                  —我知道，就是来不了，我有点事<br/>那我雇你来看演出？Johnny没看到你快气炸了<br/>                  —让他炸吧，我晚一点来，我喝酒了</p><p>帕南<br/>所有新闻都在讨论武侍的复出演出，我也有点好奇，我们一起去看吧<br/>                   —我去不了<br/>你怎么了？病了？ <br/>                   —我就是有点事<br/>怂逼！V！银手要表演！你竟然不敢去看？<br/>                   —我不是<br/>不是你妈，你害怕了，只是看个演出，又不会让你掉块肉，我又不是让你去摇滚现场跟他表白，看看他怎么了？<br/>你上次喝了之后说的那些话真的不记得了？<br/>接电话！！</p><p>  “操。”这次Johnny终于笑了出来，“看来我俩都是怂逼，都是。”</p><p>  V醒来的时候阳光已经照到他屋子里，身边暖烘烘的，大概已经中午了。<br/>  他迷蒙地睁开双眼，也不知道自己怎么回来的，还好好躺在床上盖着被子。<br/>  一个人的生活真是无趣得令人窒息，往常这个时候，Johnny要么是在逗猫，要么就是吵着要抽烟。<br/>  Johnny……他又想到Johnny了。<br/>  夜之城就那么大，他可以随时去看Johnny，可是他并没有。<br/>  独自回来之后他一次次梦到Johnny消失，没有Johnny的日子几乎要把他逼疯了，他怀念和Johnny在一起的时刻，总是在他做每一件事的时候想着Johnny要是看到会说什么。<br/>  他洗了一张过山车的照片挂在电脑旁边，以前他和Johnny坐过一次过山车，当时他心跳得快极了，快到他以为自己马上要得心脏病，那时他还以为是因为第一次坐过山车，觉得刺激，可是后来每次回忆起Johnny在过山车上朝他微笑，他都会有点心跳加速。<br/>  从小到大没几个人用这种温柔的表情对过他，也没几个人说可以为他挡子弹，混迹街头就是刀口舔血，他早就习惯被人当做可有可无的垃圾，而Johnny那样看着他，让他觉得简直不可思议。<br/>  他花了好几天琢磨自己这事，当时把Johnny救回来时候他也是一头热，回来之后他陪着Johnny做了几天适应康复，他们还一起喝过几次酒，感觉就像和以前一样。但是当他们各自离开，V自己一个人回到公寓，一切又都不同了。<br/>  他们现在是一般意义上的朋友了，就和老维一样，有空时在一起，没时间就分开，Johnny不是杰克，他不当雇佣兵，两人不会一起接活，而且Johnny总是那么耀眼，其他人会自动围着他转，一个叫V的雇佣兵也只是里头的一部分。<br/>  他跑去坐过山车，Johnny不会再跳出来嘲讽他，他一个人兜了一圈，拍了几张日落，独自走在废弃游乐园里，除了他上次搞坏的那台占卜机器，周围没有其他声音。<br/>  这种安静让他无所适从。<br/>  上次他承认是荷尔蒙作祟，被拒绝之后他难受了一阵，可是逐渐也就不再想了，安安心心地和瑞弗当好兄弟，但Johnny似乎是不一样的，现在从他把Johnny救活过了整整一个月，但他的情况越来越糟糕，似乎到处都能看到Johnny的幻影。<br/>    之前蓝眼人和他趁荒坂衰落大赚了一笔，付完医药费用来换个大房子也是绰绰有余，可他没这么做，出于某些他自己搞不明白的理由，他还是留在了小公寓里。<br/>  “怎么，还指望他出现在你家门口？”他自嘲，觉得自己相当可悲。<br/>  也许就是迎合了他的想法，门铃响了起来。<br/>  “谁？”<br/>  “披萨。”<br/>  披萨？他喝多了还能点外卖？<br/>  没想太多他就起来准备开门，反正隔壁和楼下都有NCPD，真有什么事能一枪崩了上门找事的王八蛋。<br/>  他开了门，门口是Johnny，背着吉他抱着一个纸箱。<br/>  他呆愣在门口，以为自己还没睡醒，他曾经暗地里想过这样的场面，可什么都没有眼前的Johnny来得真实。<br/>  “看什么？搭把手，去装备室把我的吉他放好。”<br/>  Johnny挤开他进了屋，把纸箱扔在地上，里头无非是他自己的私人杂物。他把吉他包放到V的手里。<br/>  “你怎么和石头一样一动不动。”<br/>  “我……你怎么来了？”<br/>  Johnny又在朝他微笑，这次不带半分讥讽，有点该死地迷人。<br/>  “你把你的愿望清单发给我了，我在实现你的愿望。”<br/>  嗯？！<br/>  V完全不记得这回事，也许是他喝断片的缘故，他连忙打开自己的信息，看他和Johnny的短信。</p><p>Johnny<br/>你在哪儿？！<br/>演出不来了？？？<br/>快来，马上要开始了！<br/>                        —对不起，会晚点到，我有点事，也可能不来了<br/>演出结束了！<br/>接电话，求你了<br/>你他妈在哪，我来找你？</p><p>  V舒了口气，这都是他知道的内容，没什么大不了，可是他继续翻却看到了两条新信息，发送时间是他喝醉后的深夜两点。</p><p>                    —愿望清单：早上和Johnny睡懒觉，和Johnny看超梦，去巴里家逗猫，和Johnny吃午饭，和Johnny打靶，和Johnny买东西，买新款的潮鞋，你懂的，和Johnny坐过山车，和Johnny吃晚饭。</p><p>Johnny<br/>好的，就来</p><p>   “操！”V吓得差点跳起来，关闭信息页面后Johnny就站在他跟前，摊开了双手准备抱抱他，被他一溜躲开了。<br/>  “我发错了！我喝多了！我发誓，我根本都不记得发过这个。”<br/>  他把吉他包当成挡箭牌，挡在自己和Johnny之间，尴尬得就要从自己家里夺门而出，天，今年这是怎么了，这种事情来第二次他真的会受不住。<br/>  “你干嘛那么紧张？我要搬回来了，快帮我收拾一下。”<br/>  “搬回来，什么意思？”他现在的样子一定非常像个白痴，站在原地，抱着吉他一动不动，一脸的呆滞。<br/>  “我怀疑你没长脑子，V。”Johnny凑了过来，在他脸上吻了一下，“不过我喜欢你有时候不长脑子。”<br/>  V呆在原地，满脑袋都是那些在过山车上拍的夕阳，橙色的阳光，和Johnny在过山车上的欢呼，在他心里无限放大成刺目的绚烂和吵闹的回响，最后又被一句话拉回现实。<br/>  “快把我的吉他放下，你要这样举到什么时候？”<br/>  “……哦。”<br/>  V把吉他放到沙发上，Johnny刚才一定抽过烟，V觉得自己鼻腔里有一股淡淡的烟味，弄得他有些头晕。<br/>  “你的哦是什么意思，是'哦Johnny我也喜欢你'还是'哦我宁愿躲起来对着虚拟奶子打飞机也不想让你知道'？”<br/>  V没说话，只是直直地看着他，Johnny把他推到沙发上在他嘴上亲了一口。<br/>  “行了，你要装到什么时候？”<br/>  在被巨大的事实冲击了脑神经之后，V有种relic故障的眩晕，他瘫在沙发上，半天才说了句“卧槽，这他妈什么情况？”<br/>  “V，”Johnny把他光着的上半身搂在怀里，像猫一样蹭他的脸颊，“你就只会说这个？如果不是你喝多了，我根本不知道你这小怂逼喜欢我。”<br/>  V又呆了一阵，过了一会儿才消化了一切。“不是你让我不要在直男身上浪费时间吗？”他按着Johnny的脸推开，Johnny却趁机舔了下他的手心。<br/>  “我又没说是我。V先生，你把Johnny·银手掰弯了，要什么奖励吗？”<br/>  Johnny过来扒他的裤子，被他一把推开了，“我还不习惯你这样，你让我缓一缓！”<br/>  “得了吧，你这个荷尔蒙过剩的小色情狂，我就不信你这几天没想过。”<br/>  V的脸颊又泛起了红色，“我确实没有，我一个月以前还在骂你是个愤青喷子脑残。”<br/>  “你和那个条子刚认识你就想上他了，你就没想过我？”<br/>  “他身材很好，我做梦都练不来。”<br/>  “你的意思是我的身材不行？小兔崽子，我现在让你看看。”Johnny把V按在沙发上，开始解他皮裤的扣子。</p><p> </p><p>后记：<br/>  “我早就告诉你，该买个浴缸了。”<br/>  Johnny用手掌摩挲着V的背，青年趴在沙发上一动不动，Johnny的白色液体混合着假屌的仿真精液从他股缝里流了下来。<br/>  Johnny喜欢这个玩具，主要是喜欢挤很多液体在V的身上。<br/>  “操你妈Johnny银手。”V想动也动不了，只能把脸埋在沙发垫里闷声抱怨。<br/>  “你以后少看点这种超梦。”Johnny把一盘《帅哥教师.avi》扔进垃圾桶，“也不许再叫性偶。”<br/>  “蓝天可以除外么？我找她就是为了聊天。”<br/>  “你找性偶就是为了聊天？你也够奇葩的，不管蓝天还是天使都不行，你可以跟我聊。”<br/>  “唉……”V趴在沙发上，绝望地动了一下，“我有点后悔了”。<br/>  “你说什么？”Johnny盖到他背上，恶狠狠咬他戴了耳环的那只耳朵。<br/>  V心里埋怨自己为什么要喝醉，为什么要发那个清单，有件事他还暂时不知道，那个愿望清单是Johnny自己发的。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>